Fall in Love with a Friend
by Nathan YWS
Summary: "Wookie coba kau lihat yeoja itu, bukankah dia sangat cantik."/"Isshh... Kenapa oppa suka sekali menggodaku eoh?"/"Jangan menyentuh ku hyung!"/YeWook


Title : Fall in Love with a Friend

Author : Nathan Yws

Pair : YeWook

Rate : T, Yaoi

Happy Reading^^

 _'Sahabat'_

 _Sahabat adalah orang yang paling berharga setelah orang tua, mereka adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan perasaan kita, mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita walaupun kita berada dalam masa-masa tersulit._

 _Tapi,_

 _Bagaimana kalau ada orang mencintai sahabat sendiri?_

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup pelan melewati namja manis yang kini duduk di taman belakang sekolahnya, tatapan matanya sendu entah sedang memikirkan apa, tapi sekarang dia terlihat sedang tidak baik.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Namja manis itu terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, namun kemudian dia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya

"Aku tidak melamun hyung."

Namja yang di panggilnya hyung itu mencupit gemas pipi chubbynya

"Hyung, jangan mencubit pipiku." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat sang pelaku terkekeh pelan melihat betapa imutnya namja yang sedang di peluknya kini.

"Kau mau membohongi hyung eoh? Kau lupa hyung ini sahabatmu?"

"Aku tidak membohongi hyung dan hyung sahabatku." Namja manis itu menoleh kearah namja yang ada disebelahnya itu, tatapannya beralih ke tangan yang kini memeluknya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan itu, sang pemilik tangan mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit tidak suka ketika tangannya di lepas dari pinggang ramping yang menurutnya pas untuk di peluknya.

"Kenapa hyung melihat ku seperti itu?" Tanyanya ketika melihat namja disampingnya itu menatapnya tidak suka

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya eoh, hyung sedang ingin memelukmu sekarang." Namja itu kemudian memeluknya lagi dan kali ini lebih erat dari yang tadi, sedangkan namja manis itu hanya menunduk saat merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya, malu ketika dia menatap mu, jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang ketika dia menyentuhmu?_

 _Apakah itu hal yang wajar ketika status kalian Cuma sebagai SAHABAT?_

.

.

.

"Wookie coba kau lihat yeoja itu, bukankah dia sangat cantik." Ucap namja tampan yang kini sedang memperhatikan yeoja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk, sedangkan ryeowook hanya menatap namja tampan itu sebentar

"Ne, dia sangat cantik." Ryeowook kemudian melihat kearah yeoja yang di maksud namja tampan di sebelahnya itu.

Mereka berdua sekarang ada taman kota untuk bersantai

"Hyung mau berkena.." Belum juga namja tampan itu sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ryeowook sudah melangkah untuk pergi

"Ryeowookie tunggu! Kenapa kau pergi?" ia sedikit berteriak ketika melihat ryeowook meninggalkannya dan kemudian mengejarnya melupakan yeoja ia lihat tadi

"RYEOWOOK!" Teriaknya lagi ketika melihat ryeowook tidak mau berhenti

"Yesung hyung jangan teriak-teriak, semua orang memperhatikan kita." Benar kata ryeowook, semua orang kini memperhatikan mereka berdua. Namja yang di panggilnya yesung tadi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ryeowook mendelik kesal melihat tingkah yesung.

"Yakk! Itu semua salahmu karena meninggalkan ku tadi." Ucap yesung membela diri dan berjalan di samping ryeowook

"Ckk.. aku bosan, dari tadi hyung selalu memperhatikan namja dan yeoja yang lewat." Jawab ryeowook berdecak kesal, yesung meringis pelan ketika mendengar jawaban ryeowook

"Maafkan hyung ne, hyung hanya ingin mencari orang yang cocok untuk hyung jadikan kekasih. Sudah lama hyung tidak memiliki kekasih."

'Deg'

Ryeowook kinin berhenti melangkah, entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak ketika mendengar ucapan yesung

"Ada apa wookie?"

Suara yesung seketika membuatnya tersadar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan bermaksud mengabaikan perasaannya

"Tak apa hyung."

.

.

.

 _Merasa marah ketika dia melirik atau mendekati orang lain, tidak senang ketika dia membicarakan orang lain ketika kalian sedang berdua?_

 _Kalau aku mengatakan 'kau benar-benar mencintainya.' Apa kau akan tetap mengabaikan perasaanmu?_

.

.

.

"Wookie!" Teriak yesung ketika melihat ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya, ryeowook berhenti ketika mendengar suara yesung yang memenggilnya

"Ada apa hyung?" Ryeowook menatap yesung yang kini berjalan mendekatinya

"Hnn.. Kau sudah mau masuk kelas?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yesung, bukankah sudah jelas dia ingin masuk kelas.

"Heum.." Ryeowook mengangguk

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" Tanyanya lagi

"Ah, itu.. Hyung Cuma ingin memberi tahu saja kalau hyung sekarang jadian dengan jessica." Ucap yesung santai, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut muka ryeowook yang kini mulai sendu

"Apakah jessica noona yang cantik itu? Wahh.. hyung sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya." Mata ryeowook membulat lucu, berusaha agar dia tidak terlihat menyedihkan di depan yesung.

"Ne.." Yesung mencubit pipi ryeowook pelan

"Kau cepatlah cari kekasih, tidak baik sendirian terus." Ucap yesung lalu mengacak rambut ryeowook, ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan pipinya merasa kesal dengan ucapan yesung

"Ah, hyung pergi ke kelas dulu. Bye wookie." Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya saat yesung pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hiksss..." Akhirnya isakan itu keluar juga, air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya keluar tanpa malu. Pertahanannya seketika runtuh ketika yesung sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya, tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dari jauh.

'Ku harap kau bisa bersabar untuk menunggu hingga semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna chagi.' Ucap pemilik mata itu dalam hati ketika melihat ryeowook yang manangis terisak.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Apa kau merasakan sakit sekarang?_

 _Masih mau mengabaikan perasaanmu? Kkkk_

 _Sepertinya ada sesuatu diluar sana yang tidak kau ketahui._

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan yesung. Tapi sayang, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Pandangannya kini mengarah kepada sepasang manusia yang kini berjalan di depannya, sepasang kekasih yang begitu mesra sedang bergandengan tangan dan bercanda. Pemandangan yang menurutnya begitu memuakkan sekaligus membuat hatinya kembali sesak.

"Oppa antar pulang ya?"

Suara yesung masih bisa terdengar oleh ryeowook, ia kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Tidak usah oppa, hari ini aku dijemput."

Ryeowook menyeringai kecil ketika mendengar jawaban jessica, ada perasaan sedikit senang terselip dihatinya.

"Baiklah." Suara yesung kembali terdengar

"Ah, jemputanku sudah datang oppa. Aku duluan ne, bye yesung oppa.."

Terlihat jessica yang kini masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya dan kemudian melaju pergi.

Ryeowook tersadar kemudian dia buru-buru berjalan melewati yesung

"Ryeowookie.."

Ingin sekali rasanya ryeowook untuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tetap saja dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara yesung memanggilnya.

Ryeowook merasakan tangan yesung menepuk bahunya pelan

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar yesung yang kini berdiri disebelah ryeowook, ryeowook terlihat berfikir sebentar dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Yesung kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat, ryeowook yang menyadarinya hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah yesung. Keduanya kini berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dalam diam, tak ada percakapan seperti biasanya. Keadaan jalan yang sepi pun mendukung suasana yang mereka buat.

.

.

.

 _Seperti apapun caramu menghindar, kau tetap akan bertemu dengannya. Kebiasaan kalianlah yang akan mempersulit mu untuk lari darinya._

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu sudah sejak yesung mengatakan dia menjalin hubungan dengan jessica kepada ryeowook, dan sejak saat itu ryeowook selalu berusaha untuk menghindar dari yesung. Ia berusaha mencari kesibukannya sendiri untuk menjauh dari yesung, meskipun kenyataannya dia masih setiap hari memikirkan dan mengintip yesung yang sedang bersama dengan jessica.

"Oppa kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Terdengar suara jessica di salah satu sudut ruangan perpustakaan

"Kenapa? Apa oppa tidak boleh menatap kekasih oppa sendiri." Suara yesung yang sangat khas kemudian terdengar dengan nada yang di buat sedikit manja

"Isshh... Kenapa oppa suka sekali menggodaku heum?" Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Karena kau begitu cantik."

'Blusshh'

Wajah jessica tiba-tiba memerah mendengar jawaban yesung

"Jawaban macam apa itu.." Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah sang kekasih memerah

.

.

"Hikss" Isakan kecil keluar dari namja manis yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang rak buku di sebelah tempat duduk yesung dan jessica, ada retakan kecil yang kini mulai membesar di hatinya membuatnya semakin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kini dirinya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

.

.

.

"Oppa, apakah kita tidak keterlaluan? Aku takut dia terlalu sakit dan meninggalkanmu nanti." Jessica menatap nanar kepergian namja mungil itu

"Hnn..."

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan, dan kemudian menoleh kearah jessica

"Gomawo karena sudah membantuku jessica-ssi dan maaf karena sudah merepotkan mu."

"Aku malah bersyukur karena bisa membantu oppa, aku harap hubungan oppa dengan ryeowookie nanti bisa berjalan seperti yang oppa harapkan." Ucap jessica dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya

.

.

.

 _Ku mohon, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku tau ini menyakitkan untuk mu, tapi jika kau mau bersabar sedikit lagi maka semua kesakitanmu akan terbayar dan kau akan mendapat kebahagian yang selama ini kau mau_

.

.

.

"Ekhmmm.." Yesung berdehem pelan ketika melihat ryeowook yang duduk dengan tatapan kosong menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya

"H-hyung.." Ryeowook tergagap ketika melihat yesung yang kini duduk disebelahnya, mereka berdua kini berada di taman belakang sekolah

"Kau kenapa eoh? Akhir-akhir ini hyung sering melihatmu melamu, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Yesung bertanya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menundukan kepalanya tanpa mau melihat kearah yesung, entah kenapa air matanya kini berlomba-lomba untuk mencoba keluar.

"Hikss.."

Cukup sudah dia menahan semuanya, kini isakan itu kembali terdengar tanpa merasa malu dengan kehadiran yesung di sebelahnya.

"Heii.. Kau kenapa chagi? Ada apa denganmu." Yesung terlihat panik ketika melihat ryeowook yang kini menangis, selama dia mengenal ryeowook jarang sekali dia melihatnya menangis. Dia hanya akan menangis ketika dirinya benar-benar merasa sakit

"Hyung bodoh!"

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan ryeowook di sela-sela tangisannya, tanpa ryeowook sadari yesung menyeringai kecil.

"Kau kenapa? Tatap hyung wookie!" Yesung memegang bahu ryeowook yang masih tidak mau melihatnya, ryeowook mendongkakan kepalanya dan menepis tangan yesung dengan kasar

"Jangan menyentuh ku hyung!"

Yesung menatap tidak percaya kepada ryeowook,

'Apakah perbuatanku sudah keterlaluan? Apa aku harus mengaku sekarang?' Yesung berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menghela nafas pelan

'Chupppp...'

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir yesung mengecup bibirnya pelan, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat tapi sudah membuat ryeowook mematung, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri setelah yesung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir ryeowook.

'Manis..' Ucap yesung dalam hati

Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi ryeowook yang sangat lucu menurutnya. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya dan memegang bibirnya, yang membuatnya semakin imut di mata yesung.

"H-hyung, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook menatap yesung seakan tidak percaya dengan apa barusan yesung lakukan

"Hanya mencoba merasakan bibirmu dan ternyata sangat manis." Yesung menjawab datar tanpa peduli dengan perubahan raut wajah ryeowook yang kini menjadi sendu

"Kau jahat hyung." Ryeowook kembali menundukan kepalanya, yesung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar ucapan ryeowook

"Kau jahat hyung, kenapa kau melakukannya padahal kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat kepadaku."

Yesung terdiam, senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"K-kau menyukai hyung?" Yesung pura-pura terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat yesung yang menatapnya tidak percaya, tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan tangisannya

"YA! AKU MENYUKAI HYUNG.. AH, TIDAK... LEBIH TEPATNYA AKU MENCINTAI HYUNG!" Tangis ryeowook pecah sehabis mengatakan pengakuannya di hadapan yesung

'Hikss...'

"A-aku mencintai hyung, aku m-mencintai sahabatku sendiri.. hiksss.." Ucapnya lagi

Senyum yesung semakin lebar mendengar pengakuan ryeowook, pengakuan yang selama ini ingin di dengarnya.

'Greppppp...'

Yesung memeluk ryeowook yang masih menangis sesegukan, ia mengelus lembut kepala ryeowook untuk menenangkannya.

"Saranghae..."

Tubuh ryeowook menegang ketika mendengar kata-kata itu di bisikan oleh yesung di telinganya, entah sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini ia mendapat kejutan tak terduga dari yesung.

"H-hyung..."

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu selama ini." Yesung mengecup lembut kening ryeowook, sedangkan ryeowook menatap mata yesung mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata yesung.

"A-apa yang kau katakan hyung?" Tanya ryeowook lirih

"Aku mencintaimu..." Jawab yesung dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya

"K-kau pembohong hyung!" Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan pelukan yesung

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hyung pembohong heum?" Yesung mempertahankan ryeowook dalam dekapannya, meskipun kini ryeowook berusaha untuk melepaskannya tapi yesung lebih kuat untuk mempertahankannya

"Apa kau lupa dengan kekasihmu hah?" Ryeowook menatap sinis yesung yang kini terkekekh pelan mendengar pertanyaannya

"Kau cemburu eoh?" Goda yesung lalu mencubit pipi chubby ryeowook gemas, ryeowook menepis tangan yesung dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi itu malah terlihat imut dimata yesung

"Sebenarnya hyung tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan jessica." Yesung menoel hidung bengir ryeowook

"Huh.." Ryeowook membulatkan matanya menetap tidak percaya kepada yesung

"Kau tidak percaya? Hyung sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, kau pikir hyung tidak tahu kalau kau mencintai hyung huh? Hyung hanya ingin sedikit bermain denganmu." Senyum yesung terukir indah dibibirnya, ekspresi ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat lucu ketika mendengar penjelasannya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum

"Kau menyebalkan hyung.." Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya dari yesung

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu chagi."

Wajah ryeowook seketika memerah saat itu juga mendengar yesung yang kini terus-terusan menggodanya

"A-apa hyung benar-benar mencintaiku?" Ryeowook kembali mendongkakan kepalanya menatap yesung yang masih memeluknya

'Chupp...'

Yesung kembali mencium bibir ryeowook, tapi kali ini bukan hanya sebuah kecupan tapi sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil diberikannya kepada ryeowook. Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ryeowook hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari yesung

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya berulang-ulang kali agar kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Ryeowook masih terdiam tanpa mau menjawab pertnyaan yesung, dia masih sibuk mengendalikan degup jantungnya.

"Saranghae..."

"N-nado saranghae hyung..." Ryeowook mengucapkannya tanpa mau menatap yesung, yesung merasa gemas dengan tingkah ryeowook yang malah membuatnya ingin mengecup bibir manis itu lagi.

"Hei.. kenapa kau tidak menatap hyung?" Yesung mencoba menggoda ryeowook

"Hyung..." Suara manja itu membuat yesung terkekeh pelan

"Saranghae..." Ucap yesung tulus

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya sejak tadi hyung.." Ucap ryeowook sambil memukul pelan dada bidang yesung tempatnya bersandar

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengucapkannya untukmu chagi." Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ingin ryeowook pergi darinya.

.

.

.

 _Kau bahagia?_

 _Akupun turut bahagia melihatmu bersamanya._

 _Semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti yang kau harapkan, jika kau mau bersabar._

 _Sekarang, nikmatilah hari-hari indahmu dengannya_

 _Aku akan selalu menjagamu_

.

.

.

The End


End file.
